


Um.. This is for you I guess? - A MaeIso Oneshot

by DanganronpaFan0519



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, Kataoka being a supportive friend, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: Valentine's day, a day of showing love and giving chocolate. Maehara asked Isogai before that day what chocolate he should buy. Isogai was confused, girls was supposed to give the chocolates. But who is supposed to give chocolate if they were both boys? After that, Kataoka helps Isogai get chocolate for Maehara. And finally! Valentine's day has arrived!
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma & Kataoka Megu, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Um.. This is for you I guess? - A MaeIso Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA SO UHM YEAH FIRST WORK IN AO3 BUT NOT THE FIRST FANFIC I WROTE BUT THE OTHER WAS TRASH SO I DELETED IT THIS WAS CROSSPOSTED FROM WATTPAD AND I AM IN THE SAME NAME TOO ANYWAYS GET TO READING and like thanks for like bothering to read this

"Do you think he likes me back?" Isogai anxiously said, looking at Maehara, who doesn't seem to notice Isogai and Kataoka. Isogai has really liked Maehara for a long time. Of course he liked Maehara, they have known each other for a long time. Maehara was always there for Isogai. Why wouldn't he like Maehara?

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're the kindest person ever!" Kataoka said. 

"But he bought this nice chocolate gift box with my help.. Why would he buy a gift for me in front of me?!" Isogai despaired. 

"Have confidence, Isogai! Maybe he asked you for help because he wanted to know what you wanted" Kataoka said, hoping that it would cheer the ikemen up.

Isogai looked at the chocolate box with determined eyes. "You're right! If I can't confess and give the chocolates, it would all go to waste!" Isogai said confidently.

Isogai takes a deep breath and walks up to Maehara with all the confidence he could muster up. He could hear a faint "You can do this!" from Kataoka.

"Oh Yuuma! Hey!" Maehara said with a bright smile on his face. Isogai smiled. 'His smile is so cute!' Isogai thought.

"Hey Hiroto! I hope everything is alright for you!" Isogai said brightly. Isogai admired Maehara's looks for a bit. His soft orange-brown hair and pretty and bright orange-brown eyes. His nice voice and kind smile. He honestly love it all!

Maehara chuckled. "Yeah, everything is alright. How about you?" The playboy asked.

"Uh everything is alright I guess? Well um I wanted to tell you something!" Isogai said nervously.

"Huh? What is it, Yuuma?" Maehara asked, confused.

Isogai gave him the chocolate box. "Um.. This is for you I guess? Well you see.. I.. uh.." Isogai stuttered, trying to think about what to say to his long time love interest. "I have loved you for a very long time!" He said in a very quick manner. "I really think you are a cute guy and I really appreciate that you bother to friends with me and um... I'm really glad that you support me for my orientation and I love you so much and I um.."

Isogai's face was a deep red and Maehara chuckled at him. "You're so adorable, y'know that? Yeah I liked you too for a very long time.. I'm surprised you even like a guy like me.." Maehara said, blushing a little.

"Well yeah, you may be a womanizing scumbag but you're pretty nice so far." Isogai said, with a hint of amusement.

"Wait.. HEY!" Maehara said, surprised and offended. "I'm not a womanizing scumbag!"

"Yeah yeah.. Keep telling yourself that." Isogai smirked.

"YUUMA WHAT THE HELL!?!" "Mhm.. Love you too!"


End file.
